


two AM

by marvelclubs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, here's your warning, i wrote this at 3am what, paramedic!bucky, there is a slight mention of death but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelclubs/pseuds/marvelclubs
Summary: It was two AM when the phone rang."Buck?"





	two AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic I guess. I don't usually write stuff. Ignore any mistakes I wrote this at three am.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was two AM when the phone rang.

Busy streets had been abandoned. Light cast a shadow against the pale bedroom wall from the street-lamps brightly lit along the pavement. Duvet covers gently rose and fell in a calm, peaceful rhythm. A perfect way to spend an evening with the ones you love most. Well, that’s if the significant other was there.

Which, in Steve’s case, was false.

The catchy tune of the phone’s ringtone had played in the darkness numerous times now. Either that or Steve was going insane. After throwing a pillow over his face in an attempt to drown the idiotic music away from his slumber it was clear that someone was desperate for the man’s attention.

Frowning at the vacant spot in the bed next to himself Steve let out a groan as he lifted himself into a comfortable sitting position. Whoever needed his attention was most likely going to regret it.

Squinting at the phone’s bright screen the letters soon came into focus. Steve’s face turned to horror. He was suddenly wide awake, sleep was suddenly forgotten about. This was a phone call he had to answer.

“Buck?”

Silence.

“Bucky? Answer me. What’s going on?”

Sirens.

“Steve?”

Tears.

“Talk to me. What’s happened? Was it work?”

Heavy breathing. Silence.

“I just needed to hear your voice, I needed to know if you were okay.”

Sighs of relief.

This wasn’t something random. There were a few occasions where phone calls would happen at the most unexplainable times of the morning. But Steve would respond. He would always respond. Even if it was to just say something as simple as ‘I love you’ and then hang up. He would be there for his Bucky.

“This job wasn’t like the others. Oh god, Steve. It was horrible. The damage..the lives lost…”

On the other end of the line was a shattered Bucky desperate for his warm bed. Being a paramedic had its perks: the excitement and the tension. But the worse jobs hit him hard. One fatal RTC would have him in tears. But he felt like he had to cry for the family who couldn’t be there with the ones they loved most when the unexpected would happen. Staying strong was nothing to Bucky. After all, he’s just doing his job.

“Shh. Talk to me. Don’t focus on them just focus on my voice.”

He wanted to be at home. Home. Where he felt safe and happy. Home. Where memories are made and memories are remembered. Home. Where Steve was.

“They’re putting me and Nat off jobs for the next half hour. Felt as though it was best to call you and make sure you’re okay. I can’t stop thinking about their families though. It hurts. I shouldn’t cry but I feel like it’s my duty to do so.”

“Because they can’t be there to do so?”

“Exactly.”

Steve felt sorry for him. “When does your shift end? I can come to wherever you are-“

Bucky had to intervene. “Don’t. I’m sure I’ll be fine. Just needed to hear you.”

The line went silent. Crying could be heard from Bucky’s side of the line. Steve wanted to be there.  
He needed to comfort his Bucky. The bedroom door was pushed open and Avenger walked in. The large canine happily made his spot on the bed and resumed his snooze. Steve laughed. “What are you laughing at?” Could be heard from the other side of the line.

“Just Avenger making himself comfy on your side of the bed. I guess he knows you’re not feeling yourself.”

Bucky too had to laugh. It felt as though all the problems in the world had been lifted. “Well, he is  
your dog, Stevie. I don’t know why you didn’t allow just Eva in the apartment.”

Eva was Bucky’s cat. A small, harmless kitten that caused mayhem around the house. She had been a present for Bucky’s birthday. Steve knew how desperate he was to have a pet to not feel left out. Steve had gotten Avenger after returning from Iraq for PSTD related issues. The canine was a superior companion to Steve. If Steve was to have a panic attack or something triggers a flashback Avenger would be there in seconds. The dog never left his owner’s side.

“He’s asleep, Buck. And Eva is here too. They miss you. I miss you. Come home.”

Bucky couldn’t help but sigh. “I’ll see what I can do. I’m still shaken up and all. I miss you too, Stevie. Go back to bed, I’ll be home before you know it.”

And he was right.

At a more decent time in the morning, the mattress dipped. Light kisses were peppered on Steve’s hair, then his nose, then his cheek. The blond smiled in his sleep and mumbled something. “Mmm-Buck...?”

Bucky smiled as he pulled on something more comfortable, something other than his uniform. “Right here, doll.”

Steve had rolled over and was now facing his love. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him closer. “You feeling better...?”

The brunet nodded, melting into his lover's embrace. "Didn't keep you up for long, I hope."

"You needed me. I would've stayed up the whole night waiting for you. I love you always."

And that's all Bucky needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter - buckycIubs :)


End file.
